Round Seven Part 2
Story The Knight with the skeleton mask and green hair steps onto the arena. Gaira: That’s him! That’s the one who defeated me in the preliminaries! Dorothy: Well, it looks like I’m up. Wish me luck, Johnny! John: You don’t need it. You’re strong enough to take this guy out. Dorothy: Aw, thank you! (Dorothy goes onto the arena.) Pozun: The third match, Knight Chimera vs. Dorothy, begin! (On the castle roof above, Ian is watching.) Chimera swings his arms, summoning several four eyed fish, which fly at Dorothy. Dorothy: Someone’s underestimating me. Zephyrus Broom! (She swings the broom, creating a tornado that slices through the fish. Chimera appears in front of Dorothy.) Such speed. Chimera’s right hand turns into an eyeless monster with sharp teeth, and Chimera fires an energy beam from it, hitting Dorothy hard, knocking her down. The hand then morphs into a T-Rex skeleton, stretching forward and biting into Dorothy. Dorothy: Get off! Birikin! Stomp her! (She summons her stone guardian, which then stomps on Chimera. She recalls Birikin, and sees Chimera’s mask and green hair removed. Chimera is a woman with spiky blond hair, with several eyes in place of her right eye.) Chimera: Is that all you got, sorceress? Dorothy: A woman?! Gaira: I lost to a woman? John: Don’t worry, Gaira. It happens all the time. Chimera: Ahahahahahahaha! You are barely worth the challenge. Tell me, have you ever heard of Ghost ÄRM? Dorothy: ÄRM that turns your body into living monster weapons. That is your power? (Chimera’s arm turns into the eyeless monster.) Chimera: Howling Demon! (She fires a blast of energy at Dorothy, hitting her.) I took on this power after my fiancé was killed, just for being a Chess Piece. Peta gave me these Ghost ÄRM, and I’ve become a monster! Alviss: Alan, is that true? Alan: Yes. There was a small faction of people who had a witch hunt for members of the Chess, hoping to prevent another war. Chimera: Now, I’ll destroy your body and add it to my collection, like that pawn Gido. John & Jack: Gido?! (Ian appears in front of Dorothy on the battlefield.) Ian: Step back, sorceress. Finally, I’ve figured it out. Chimera! Your end has come. Chimera: I’m busy here. Get lost, dog. Dorothy: She’s my foe. You can have her when I’m done with her. (Ian begrudgingly gets off the stage, turning to face the field.) Pozun: Battle commence! Chimera: Ogre Hands! (Her hands become long, clawed hands, and they stretch to attack Dorothy. Dorothy uses her broom to repel the attack.) Dorothy: Crazy Quilt! (Crazy Quilt is summoned.) Crazy Quilt: OH MY GOSH, DOROTHY! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU’VE BEEN LOSING! ARE YOU LOSING, DOROTHY? I THINK IT IS FUNNY, THOUGH I WILL MAKE THEM PAY! Dorothy: Your target is her! Chimera: What can that tiny ÄRM do? Crazy Quilt: TINY! WHY I OUGHTA! (Crazy Quilt flies at Chimera, dodging the Ogre Hands. She then appears right in front of her face.) John: Everyone! Cover your ears! (Crazy Quilt starts singing incomprehensibly, deafening everybody. Chimera deactivates the Ogre Hands, but is relatively unaffected. She then grows a black, sharp tail.) Chimera: Ghost Tail! (She slams it into Crazy Quilt, who goes flying back.) Crazy Quilt: AH! I’M SCARED! I DON’T WANT TO FIGHT! I DON’T WANT TO FIGHT! Dorothy: Alright. Pull back. (Crazy Quilt disappears.) Chimera: Time for my strongest Ghost ÄRM, Chimaira! (A giant humanoid figure appears, with Chimera in the spot where the face would be. Four horns are coming out surrounding Chimera, with two horns coming out his back. It has two giant drills for hands.) Die! (Chimera thrusts the spinning drills at Dorothy, and she dodges with ease, smiling.) Alan: She’s smiling. John: She’s got this now. Dorothy: Hey! If you don’t hurry up, you’re going to lose! Chimera: Don’t mess with me! (Chimera continues to attack, and Dorothy dodges with ease.) Dorothy: Time’s up. Raindog, Toto! (Toto is summoned, growling.) Eat it. (Toto jumps onto Chimaira, starting to tear it apart. He slowly makes his way to Chimera.) Chimera: No! Chimaira, disappear! (It disappears, and Chimera lands on the ground. She is then hit hard by a blade of wind, with Dorothy right in front of her. She gasps, and falls to the ground.) Pozun: Winner, Dorothy! End Scene Dorothy: Yes! Johnny! I won! (She jumps off the stage, hugging him.) John: Yeah. Nice job. (Chimera disappears, and Ian teleports away, following. Alan stomps onto the stage.) Alan: Alright Tomato Head! Come on out! Let’s finish this fight! Halloween: And after sealing you in that dog, you come back for more. Fine. This time I’ll kill you. John: Did those two fight in the last war game? Alviss: Yeah. Alan was the number 2 in the last war game, and the two had a draw, both almost dead. Ed: I was right there, and Halloween used a Darkness ÄRM to merge us together. Pozun: Alright! The fourth match, Knight Halloween vs. Alan, begin! Halloween: Nature ÄRM: Flame Hands! Burn! (The flame hands stretch forward, going to grab Alan.) Alan: Air Hammer! (He raises his left hand, and releases compressed air, destroying the flame hands.) You going easy on me, Tomato? Halloween: You haven’t lost your touch. How about Antares! (He forms a giant fireball, launching it at Alan. He dodges with ease, when he hears the screams of the crowd, as they are hit by the fireball.) Alan: Fiend! You were aiming at the spectators. Halloween: You won’t die easily, so I’ll take as many of them out as I can. Antares! (He fires several fireballs at the crowd. Then, Heatblast appears in the air, raising his arms and absorbing the flames.) Heatblast: I’ve them covered, Alan! Take him out! Halloween: Hm. Interfering with my fight. Napalm Death! (A giant blossom comes out of his back, firing a powerful fireball at Alan. Alan takes it, with a burn circle on his chest.) You have gotten stronger since last time to take that. And attacking the crowd is pointless with that annoying fireman. Jack: John, is it safe to transform now? You are wasting magic power. Heatblast: If protecting people puts me at a disadvantage, then I’ll do just that. Dorothy, can you help heal the injured? Dorothy: Leave it to me. Halloween: Guardian ÄRM: Trick-or-Treat! (Several giant pumpkins form, their roots forming bodies and walking at Alan.) These are explosive! How will you handle it, you hypocrite! Alan: Air Hammer! (He fires multiple air shots.) If I’m a hypocrite, then you’re a coward! (Several explosions occur across the battlefield, destroying all the pumpkins.) Halloween: You haven’t changed at all. Even from when we were kids. You’d always yell at me for killing things. Alan: (In shock) Pamp? Is that you? Heatblast: Who is this guy? Alan: Pamp was a kid from my village. All the other kids picked on him, and I’d help drive them off. Halloween: You were making me look weak! So I had to kill them, to prove that I was strong! Alan: He then ran away from the village. Is it really you? Halloween: Yes. I was glad to see you again, on opposite sides, to kill you. Alviss: To think they have such a history. Halloween: Now, die Alan! Cross Dagger! (The cross on his back turns to flames, launching missiles of flames at Alan. They hit the ground, creating a fire shockwave, which Heatblast absorbs as it comes, stopping the excess fire.) Heatblast: Alan, finish this already. I can’t hold this anymore. (Heatblast reverts. John sits down on the ground, panting.) John: This guy is good. Though I’d wonder how long I’d last. Gaira: Pouring all your magic into that form you just used, you would be immune to all of his attacks. (Alan comes out of the smoke.) Alan: You think your the only one to use fire?! Flame Dragon! (He launches a fire dragon at Halloween.) Halloween: You think you can beat me with fire! Burn! (He fires another fire missile, canceling out the attack.) You always thought you were superior to me, Alan. Always thought I was weak. Do you think that now?! Alan: You really are warped. So, long time no see. And goodbye. Halloween: Yes. Guardian ÄRM: Wakan Tanka (He summons a giant skeleton head attached to a long spine, shaped like a snake body. The head has a headband and native american feathers on.) Burn! (Wakan Tanka breathes fire at Alan, enveloping him and causing Alan to scream in pain!) Alviss: This isn’t good. To do that kind of damage. Alan: I’m not done yet. Saint Anger! (Alan summons two giant, floating purple gauntlets with feathers coming off the end. The right hands grabs Wakan Tanka, and slams it into the ground, destroying it.) Halloween: What? No! Alan: This is where we part, Pamp. Goodbye. (The right hand picks Halloween up, and throws him. The left hand punches him hard, and Halloween’s body flies into the distance, his pumpkin head destroyed. When he hits the ground, he is limp, and dead.) Pozun: Winner, Alan! End Scene John: Nice job, Alan! You totally kicked his butt. Jack: Yeah. You handled those flames like it was nothing. Alan: Maybe, but these burns hurt now. Voice: I never thought that both Chimera and Halloween would lose. (The group turns back to the stage, and see Peta standing there.) Nanashi: You finally came out. Good. (Nanashi jumps onto the stage.) It’s time to get Luberia’s revenge. Pozun: Fifth match, Knight Peta vs. Nanashi, begin! Peta: I warned your people, yet they attacked in a rage. I had to kill them all. I had to spark the fires for war. Nanashi: Even women and children? Griffin Lance! (Nanashi charges in.) Peta: Reaper Scythe! (The two attack and parry a few blows, but Nanashi gets in, being faster than Peta. He slices through Peta’s body, his upper half flying into the air. Then, his entire body turns into blood, falls into a puddle, then he regenerates.) Blood Body. Physical attacks mean nothing with this. John: It’s like Goop’s powers. Dorothy: To have such a powerful ÄRM, this guy is no joke. Nanashi: Then how about this?! Electric Eye! (Nanashi shoots lightning at Peta.) Peta: Dark Reflector! (He summons a mirror in front of him, and the lightning hits it, being sent back at Nanashi, who is electrocuted.) Nanashi: Darn it! He’s defended with Blood Body and Dark Reflector. What should I do? Peta: Blood Syringe! (He summons six glass balls with spikes on the end, and fires them at Nanashi, piercing into them. They then start to drain the blood out of Nanashi.) Nanashi: Agh! Is this what he used to drain the Luberia members? (The glass balls then break, the blood flying back to Peta.) Peta: Nanashi’s blood, freeze! (The blood then hardens to form ice balls, and he launches them back at Nanashi, hitting him hard.) I am Phantom’s right hand man. He will take MÄR Heaven. John: How can you say that?! Peta: Because I’ve known him since he was alive. We share the same ideals, and (pulls sleeve back, revealing Zombie Tattoo.) We are the same. Garnet Claw! (His nails grow, taking on the color of blood. He charges forward and slashes at Nanashi.) Alan: This is bad. Nanashi has lost too much blood. At this rate, he can die. Alviss: Not likely. He still has his ace. Nanashi: Guess it’s time to use the ÄRM Alviss gave me. (He pulls out a shield looking ÄRM.) Holy ÄRM: Aegis! Peta: Blood Syringe! Finish him! (He fires several syringes at Nanashi, when a giant shield appears, protecting Nanashi from the attack.) What?! Alviss: Aegis will protect Nanashi from several attacks, and has healing powers. (Nanashi glows, his wounds being treated.) Nanashi: I owe you one, Alviss. Peta: Fine. I’ll just use my strongest ÄRM. Guardian ÄRM: Body Eye! (He summons a humanoid monster with one eye, and spikes coming out of its head. It has shoulder spikes, sharp claws for fingers, and seals going across its lower body.) Now! Destroy that shield! (Body Eye starts pounding on the shield, eventually breaking it. Nanashi was nowhere in sight.) He’s gone. Nanashi: Over here, Peta! (Peta turns, seeing Nanashi standing on a pillar.) Gymnote! (Nanashi summons his eyeless eel, which wraps around Body Eye. It squeezes hard, destroying Body Eye.) Now, finish him! (Gymnote wraps around Peta, squeezing him and breaking the Blood Body ÄRM. Gymnote then electrocutes Peta, him screaming. Gymnote drops him, and Peta hits the ground, dead.) Pozun: He’s dead. Winner, Nanashi! Nanashi: My comrades, my friends. I have avenged you. Characters Team MÄR *Dorothy (competes) *Alan (competes) *Nanashi (competes) *Jack *Alviss *John Smith Others *Pozun *Gaira Villains Chess Pieces *Chimera (competes) *Halloween (competes) (death) *Peta (competes) (death) *Ian Aliens *Heatblast Guardian ÄRM *Four-Eyed Fish (Chimera) *Birikin (Dorothy) *Crazy Quilt (Dorothy) *Toto (Dorothy) *Trick-Or-Treat (Halloween) *Wakan Tanka (Halloween) *Saint Anger (Alan) *Body Eye (Peta) *Gymnote (Nanashi) Trivia *This is the first time John transforms during someone else's battle. *It's revealed that Chimera is the one who mutated Gido. *Chimera is the only one to compete this episode who survived. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games